1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fluid leak detector apparatus and more particularly to a system that monitors and detects pressure increases and decreases in a closed fluid system for the purpose of discovering a leak.
2. Background of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is of particular utility to a water plumbing system for a building structure such as a house or commercial building where water is conducted from a supply pipe to discharging fixtures within, on or directly adjacent the building structure. The water from the supply pipe is to be supplied to discharging fixtures such as faucets. The plumbing system will be described here as a normally closed liquid system which is pressurized but not discharging water when inactive, but which can be opened to discharge water through faucets and other fixtures during operation. Also, although this invention is described in relation to water, this invention could be used with other liquids such as bleach, oil and gasoline and even liquid foods. Also, this invention could be used with gases. Further although this invention is described in relation to a building structure, it could be used in any environment that has a closed liquid system.
A plumbing system is usually described as being open, and consists of a water supply pipe coming from a water meter into the building structure. Water is then distributed throughout the building structure through various lines to fixtures and appliances when such are operated. Normally the supply pipe is equipped with a manual shutoff valve and in some cases a water pressure reducing valve. Shutoff valves are also used throughout the building structure to control the supply to the individual fixtures and appliances. During non-usage (inactivity) the water system is completely closed, but is pressurized and open to the supply. When a leak is present, water from the supply pipe must be stopped from flowing into the building structure. If left unchecked, a leak can cause extensive damage to the structure and the furnishings. Standing water also puts the inhabitants of the structure at a risk of electric shock and other health hazards such as mold, accidental slippage and falling. Leaks can be caused by many reasons. Some more reasons beside old age of pipes and connecting lines, are burst lines caused by excessive water pressure.
High water pressure in a building structure can be caused by numerous reasons. One common reason is failure of a pressure regulator because of age and/or mineral buildup, which may enable high water pressure to enter the structure. Pressure buildup from the expansion of heated water can rupture lines. Burst lines from freezing temperatures are another common problem. Other common causes of pipe and line damage due to structure settling, and natural disasters such as earthquakes, hurricanes and tornadoes.
There is a substantial amount of prior art in this field. All of the prior art that the present inventor is aware of utilizes a shutoff valve between the structure and the supply line that is normally open. If a leak is detected and continues for a period of time, the valve will close. Opening of the valve is to occur by the human user after repair of the leak. The disadvantage of these prior art systems is that all leaks are permitted to run for a long period of time before closure of the valve. Sometimes this can result in substantial damage to the building structure. If most leaks could be detected immediately, then minimal damage would occur to the building structure.